Your Words Were My Lifeline
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione ont été capturés et conduits au Manoir de la famille Malfoy. Là-bas, Hermione va connaître l'horreur aux mains de Bellatrix, la voix terrifiée de Ron pour seule attache à la vie.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "dans les ténèbres" pour la communauté d'écriture 7-couples sur livejournal.**

**Les lignes en italique sont empruntées à la traductions française du septième tome**

_— Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback._

_— Attends. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe._

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac, proprement terrifiée, et aussitôt Ron s'agita à ses côtés.

_— Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !_

Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage, et Hermione sentit le coup vibrer en elle bien plus qu'elle ne l'entendit résonner dans la pièce.

_— Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après. Sur ma liste, les traitres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe._

Bellatrix ordonna à Greyback de conduire Ron, Harry, Dean et Gripsec à la cave, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se défaire des quelques mots que la fidèle de Voldemort avait prononcés. « Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire… »

Elle allait mourir. Au fond, Hermione avait toujours su que leur mission était si dangereuse que la mort viendrait un jour se dresser entre eux et les Horcruxes de Voldemort, mais elle avait espéré, un peu naïvement sans doute. Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans, elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Et pourtant… Et pourtant elle se trouvait entre les mains de la plus fidèle des serviteurs de Voldemort, et Hermione savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. Et que ça ne serait pas sans douleur.

« L'interrogatoire. » Hermione savait bien ce que cela voulait dire. Elle allait être torturée, détruite à petit feu parce que Bellatrix était à la recherche d'une réponse. Hermione savait, bien sûr : elle avait vu la réaction de Bellatrix à la vue de l'épée de Gryffondor, elle l'avait entendu dire que leur ancien professeur de potions l'avait fait mettre dans la chambre forte des Lestrange à Gringotts. Elle allait vouloir savoir comment Ron, Harry et elle l'avaient récupérée alors même qu'ils n'en étaient pas eux-mêmes tout à fait sûrs.

Hermione allait être incapable de répondre à la moindre des demandes de Bellatrix et succomber à ses blessures, et alors Ron prendrait sa place. A cette pensée, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ron, torturé jusqu'à la mort lui aussi, à quelques mètres à peine du corps mutilé de sa meilleure amie. Ron, qui allait être arraché à la vie alors qu'il avait tant à apporter au monde, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ron, qu'elle aimait à en crever mais qu'elle serait incapable de protéger parce qu'elle serait déjà morte.

— Endoloris !

Le sortilège prit Hermione par surprise. Une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie parcourut tout son corps et elle s'effondra sur le sol, si focalisée sur son corps brûlé qu'elle n'entendit même pas son propre cri.

— Bien, Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, dis-moi : où tes petits copains et toi avez-vous trouvé cette épée ?

Son attention ? Bellatrix ne l'avait pas, parce que malgré la souffrance qui rongeait son corps, les oreilles de Hermione avaient attrapé un son, quelque part sous le sol froid où elle était tombée : Ron, qui avait hurlé son nom, plusieurs fois, juste assez pour la raccrocher un peu à la réalité.

— Endoloris !

Le deuxième sort la heurta avec plus de puissance, mais cette fois-ci, Hermione s'entendit hurler, avant que Ron ne hurle à nouveau. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à ce son, à cette voix, plutôt qu'aux ordres et questions de Bellatrix, si bien qu'elle n'entendait pas ce que la sorcière hurlait.

— Endoloris !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione retint son cri juste à temps pour que le « HERMIONE ! » de Ron la remonte un peu du gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle glissait.

_— Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous trouvé cette épée ? Où ?_

Cette fois-ci, Hermione parvint à répondre, criant elle aussi, peut-être pour garder pieds, ou pour prouver à Bellatrix qu'elle était encore forte, ou pour dire à Ron qu'elle était encore en état de faire des phrases cohérentes.

_— Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée…_

Mais la réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Bellatrix et en la voyant pointer sa baguette sur elle une nouvelle fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'implorer.

_— S'IL VOUS PLAIT !_

_— Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité !_

Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle et, l'attrapant par les cheveux, la fit se mettre à genoux. Elle s'abaissa à son tour et sortit alors de sa poche un petit poignard avec lequel elle taillada la joue de Hermione. La jeune femme hurla à nouveau, et Ron l'imita une fois encore. Elle allait mourir ici, égorgée, son corps rendu trop faible par les Endoloris pour tenter de se débattre, la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait tentant de combattre les insultes de son bourreau dans ses oreilles, son esprit confondant les deux, la rendant presque aussi folle que les tortures.

_— Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !_

Bellatrix alterna alors entre lancer des Doloris et faire courir la lame de son poignard sur tout le corps de Hermione. Hermione qui se sentait sombrer à chaque nouvelle torture, mais qui continuait à trouver la force de crier ses réponses, « Rien, rien, pitié, nous ne sommes jamais allés là-bas, pitié ! » parce que quelques étages plus bas, Ron hurlait son nom encore et encore et qu'en cet instant, il était la seule corde qui la raccrochait à la vie, la seule chose qui lui rappelait que de ses réponses dépendait l'issue de leur mission.

_— Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?_

_— On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! sanglota Hermione. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte ! Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !_

_— Une copie ? Comme c'est vraisemblable._

Lucius Malfoy s'avança pour dire quelque chose, et Bellatrix sembla se désintéresser d'elle. Hermione eut vaguement conscience qu'on avait fait remonté Gripsec, le Goblin, mais elle ne preta bien vite plus attention à qui que ce soit. Son corps tout entier était un champ de bataille, et elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la douleur de ses muscles et la tristesse de son cœur. Ron… Ron avait arrêté de l'appeler, et avec chaque respiration, elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Elle allait mourir ici, de ses blessures ou achevées par Bellatrix, et Ron prendrait sa place. Ils allaient tous les deux mourir sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, et oubliant leur mission et le pays en guerre, Hermione se dit plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle avait mérité le droit d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'au temps gâché entre elle et Ron, de toute manière, parce qu'elle avait bien assez donné pour la cause de l'Ordre.


End file.
